Trick or Treat or Kiss
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: "If you don't give me a treat," Alfred sung melodically as he danced a dumb dance, "I'll give you a trick, but if you don't care, I'll ask for a kiss!" Alfred was puckering his lips like a stupid bloating fish and was eagerly dauntless for a smooch. Arthur had enough sense to slam his door at him again. USUK, Rated T, please enjoy!


**Happy Halloween, everybody! I thought I could make another USUK fanfic for this day, and I hope you'll enjoy this! **

_Trick or Treat or Kiss?_

On the haunting night filled only by the laughter of children running along the sidewalks of homes and the eerily moaning of monsters, all parents in disguise, all gave their spooks for children and earned many laughs. Arthur, dressed as a warlock, was at his home filling his large bowl again with delicious candy for the youngsters to come. What he never expected was that someone was going to come over, ring the doorbell continuously until Arthur goes over to the door and open it to meet someone he rather not meet tonight.

However, that was what he was about to get. Arthur was at the kitchen with the large bowl of candy ready for happily greedy children to come and take tonight when out of nowhere he heard the doorbell ringing. He was filling the bowl with toffee and had to hurry before any of them left—but the doorbell was ringing over and over to which made the house echo loudly. Finishing with the toffee he hurried out, bowl in both hands and made it to the door. Arthur placed the candy down by the table nearby and hastily opened the door to show none other than Alfred himself who wore an attractive blue military suit and had a fake red scar over his cheek and an eye patch.

"Oh, bloody hell," Arthur muttered loudly. He wanted Alfred to hear that remark.

"Hey, trick or treat?"

Arthur sighed. "You are not getting any treats this time."

Alfred was shocked and cried, "Why?"

All Arthur had to do was point behind Alfred's back—a backpack obviously full of candy that stuck like a sore thumb. Bits of small packets and lollipops which couldn't be stuffed fully inside were sighted by Arthur's careful eye. Why does Alfred want to eat so much candy? Doesn't he know that it could affect his diet and damage his teeth?

Arthur stared tiredly at Alfred from the lack of sleep he had the night before due to the five hour long conference (by Ludwig) and wanted nothing more than relaxing whilst giving free goodies for children. He even went through the trouble of making scones for them! Nonetheless, Arthur made it clear for Alfred why he didn't need more candy—especially now.

"You're so cold, Artie!" Alfred complained miserably. "How could you not give someone treats? Look at that bowl, it's filled with goodies!" He pointed at it accusingly however received a cold-hardened stare by Arthur. Alfred excused himself and dropped his finger. "Please, can't I just have one? Just one and I'm done!"

"No, you may not. I don't care what you do, so please leave before I'm seen with a grownup who doesn't know how old he is."

"But I do know how old I am—!"

_SLAM! _Arthur had no trouble slamming the door in front of Alfred like that. It somewhat became an occasional routine turned amusing divertissement. He was just about to leave when he heard the doorbell ring once. Arthur peered at the eyehole and saw Alfred's determined face staring at the door, a large grin showing his teeth.

Arthur opened the door and nearly shouted, "I thought I told you-"

"Trick or Treat or Kiss?"

His reaction was a gawked shrill. "How dare you ask me to give you a treat _or _a kiss?"

"If you don't give me a treat," he sung melodically as he danced a dumb dance, "I'll give you a trick, but if you don't care, I'll ask for a kiss!" Alfred was puckering his lips like a stupid bloating fish and was eagerly dauntless for a smooch.

What Arthur did was shaking his head, unimpressed. However the Brit was never expecting a thing when Alfred came bluntly over and, with her puckered lips, pushed to Arthur's whose lips were surprisingly sweet in his opinion. Arthur, on the other hand, could taste the bitter-sweet taste and bizarrely he wanted to savor the kiss for a longer period. Alfred was the first to pull away but Arthur dominated him by taking his collar and pushing them back together.

Alfred and Arthur spent the remainder of their time kissing, standing between Arthur's house and his front yard. Soon after Arthur pulled his lover by the collar and brought him to the house.

XxXxXxX

"How many houses did you visit?"

Alfred was munching on a Mars bar while Arthur ate his leftover scones.

"About twenty-five," he answered. "Most of them asked me if I was a little old for Trick or Treating."

Arthur gave a snickering chuckle and said, "Looks like they were right about one thing."

When Alfred pouted and munched on his sweets, Arthur merely smirked to himself and ate some more of his scones.


End file.
